Der Anruf eines Fremden
Die Kamera hält auf ein Telefon auf einem Tisch. Nach ein paar Sekunden beginnt es zu klingeln. Eine junge Frau setzt sich an den Tisch und hebt das Telefon ans Ohr. Melanie: (sanft) Guten Tag. Sie sind verbunden mit der Persönlichen Seelenhilfe, mein Name ist Melanie. Darf ich Ihren Namen erfahren? Frau: (schüchtern, stockend) Ich... mein Name ist Jennifer. Melanie: Okay, Jennifer. Wie alt bist du, wenn ich fragen darf? Jennifer: Ähm... Ich bin achtzehn. Hören Sie, stimmt es, dass Sie alles für sich behalten, was ich zu sagen habe? Egal... egal, was es ist? Melanie: Ja, das stimmt. Aber du kannst mich auch duzen, wenn du möchtest. Jennifer: O...Okay. Aber was ich sagen will... also, ich möchte es einfach nur irgendjemandem erzählen, verstehen... verstehst du? Melanie: Natürlich. Viele Leute rufen hier an, wenn sie sich etwas von der Seele reden wollen. Na dann leg mal los. Jennifer: (schweigt kurz): Na ja, jetzt, wo es soweit ist, traue ich mich nicht wirklich... Melanie: Nur keine Sorge. Ich behalte wirklich alles für mich. Jennifer: Gut. Ich... Ich habe meinen Freund umgebracht. (Melanie zuckt zusammen und formt mit den Lippen einen stummen Schrei des Erschreckens, dann antwortet sie mit gefasster Stimme.) Melanie: (langgezogen): okay. (normal): Du hast meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Jennifer: (traurig) Bitte, Sie dürfen... Du darfst jetzt nicht schlecht von mir denken. Ich weiß, das dass alles verboten ist und ich mich der Polizei stellen sollte. Ich telefoniere von einer... einer Telefonzelle aus. Ich kann doch jetzt nirgendwo hin. Hören Sie... ich meine Du, ich habe meinen Freund getötet, aber ich hatte einen guten Grund. Melanie: Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich bin nur etwas... entschuldige, etwas irritiert. Weißt du, nicht viele Menschen rufen hier an um einen Mord zu gestehen. Jennifer: Oh, das war kein wirklicher Mord. Ich muss das einfach erzählen. Melanie: Okay. (Melanies Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich entsprechend der normalerweise angebrachten Reaktion) Jennifer: Also, ich bin... ich war fünf Monate mit ihm zusammen. Sein Name ist Fred. Am Anfang war alles wunderbar. Wir hatten die perfekte Beziehung. Und dann... dann hat er angefangen, mich zu schlagen. Zuerst waren es nur leichte Ohrfeigen und so, aber... aber dann wurde es immer schlimmer. Melanie: Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich unterbreche, aber normalerweise weinen Frauen bei so einem Geständnis wie verrückt. Du bist ziemlich ruhig. Jennifer: Ich habe in den letzten Monaten zu viel geweint. Und ich bin bei Gott nicht traurig, dass ich es beendet habe. Melanie: Okay, ich verstehe. Erzähl weiter. Jennifer: Gut, also, als es schlimmer wurde, wollte ich... wollte ich Hilfe holen. Aber er hat mir gedroht, wenn ich jemandem etwas erzähle, dass er mich dann umbringen würde. Seine exakten Worte waren: Wenn du das ausplauderst, schlitze ich dich auf wie ein Schwein. Melanie (schockiert): Das hat er gesagt? Mein Gott... Jennifer: Ja, dass hat er gesagt. Ich habe schon damals daran gedacht, eine dieser Hilfe-Hotlines wie Deine anzurufen, aber... Ich... Melanie: Ich weiß. Du hattest Angst, dass er es herausfindet. Jennifer: Ja, ganz genau. Ich habe also erst mal nichts unternommen. Aber irgendwann wurde es zu viel. Ich weiß nicht genau, wann mir die Idee gekommen ist, aber ich habe einfach irgendwann ein Messer genommen, so ein richtig scharfes Küchenmesser, und bin zu ihm nach Hause. Und als er die Tür geöffnet hat, habe ich zugestochen. Immer und immer wieder. (Jennifers Stimme wird immer abgehackter und weinerlich). Da war so viel Blut, überall. Auf dem Boden, an meinen Händen... (Jennifer stockt für einen Moment, dann fast sie sich wieder). Jennifer: Ich hatte Glück, dass seine Eltern nicht da waren, aber vielleicht haben mich die Nachbarn gesehen. Ist jetzt ja auch egal. Hör mal, ich weiß, du bist keine Psychologin, aber ich fühle mich überhaupt nicht schlecht deswegen. Keine Gewissensbisse, obwohl ich einen Menschen umgebracht habe. Ist das... normal? Melanie: Tja, ich bin tatsächlich keine Psychologin. Was ich jetzt sage, basiert einfach nur auf Filmen, die ich mal gesehen habe, klar? Also entweder stehst du unter Schock und bist dir der Tragweite der ganzen Sache nicht bewusst, oder das, was er dir angetan hat, war wirklich, wirklich schlimm. Jennifer: (resigniert) Letzteres trifft wohl eher zu. Melanie: Okay, hast du noch andere Fragen oder so? Ich muss ehrlich sagen, die Situation ist ungewohnt für mich. Jennifer: Was würden sie denken? Soll ich mich... mich stellen? Der Polizei alles erzählen und hoffen, dass ich nicht lebenslänglich eingebuchtet wurde? Melanie: Das ist etwas kompliziert. Wenn du keine Beweise für Misshandlungen aufweisen kannst, wird es schwer werden, dich nicht als kaltblütige Mörderin hinzustellen. Allerdings war der Mord nicht ganz vorsätzlich. Du hast doch vorhin gesagt, dass du einem inneren Impuls gefolgt bist, sozusagen. Jennifer: Ja, so in etwa. Melanie: Okay, dann kriegst du schon mal nicht lebenslänglich. Ich kann dir natürlich nur empfehlen, dich der Polizei zu stellen. Aber ich überlasse es natürlich ganz dir. Jennifer: (klingt etwas erleichtert) Weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich tue es sogar. Kann eh nicht schlimmer sein als Fred. Es tut echt gut, sich bei jemandem aussprechen zu können. Melanie: Bitte, dazu bin ich doch da. Jennifer: Aber eine Sache wüsste ich doch noch gerne. Melanie: Klar. Schieß los. Jennifer: Würdest du mich, nur auf dieses Gespräch bezogen, für eine kaltblütige Killerin halten? Melanie: Nein. Ich würde sagen, du bist, mh, ein Opfer von schlechten Umständen. Ich würde sagen, wenn du diesen Fred umgebracht hast, dann hattest du einen guten Grund. Jennifer: Danke sehr. (atmet tief durch) Das wäre es dann eigentlich. Wenn ich jemals wieder eine meiner Freundinnen sehe, werde ich Sie weiterempfehlen. Auf Wiederhören. Melanie: Klar. Tschüss. (Melanie legt auf, lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück, atmet tief durch und legt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Dann will sie aufstehen, aber das Telefon klingelt erneut) Melanie: Na, ist ja mächtig was los heute. (Sie nimmt den Hörer ab und meldet sich). Melanie: Guten Abend, sie sind verbunden mit der Persönlichen Seelenhilfe. Ich heiße Melanie. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? Mann: Ich würde ungerne meinen Namen angeben. Ist das ein Problem? Melanie: Sie können mir ihren Namen ruhig nennen. Ich habe so eine Art Schweigekodex abgelegt. Ich werde niemandem von ihnen erzählen. Außerdem brauche ich eine Möglichkeit, Sie anzusprechen. Ich kann schließlich nicht immer Mr. X sagen. Mann: Nun gut, dann nennen sie mich (er überlegt kurz)... Pilger. In Ordnung? Melanie: Pilger? Fremder? Sie haben einen Hang zur Ironie, nicht war? Pilger: Entschuldigen Sie, Melanie, aber mein Sinn für Humor ist ziemlich schlecht. Sollte das scherzhaft gemeint sein? Melanie: Öh, ja, eigentlich schon... Pilger: Ah, dann ist ja gut. Ich muss um Entschuldigung bitten. War nicht persönlich gemeint. Melanie: Kein Problem. Ich ziehe es übrigens vor, meine Gesprächspartner zu duzen. Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, Pilger? Pilger: Aber überhaupt nicht. Darf ich dir übrigens etwas sagen? Melanie: Na, ich denke, genau deswegen rufst du an, nicht war? Pilger: Ich meinte etwas eher persönliches. Melanie: (leicht verunsichert) Okay, nur heraus damit. Pilger: Du hast echt eine sexy Stimme. Da hört man doch gerne zu. Melanie: (plötzlich mit kalter Stimme) Was soll das hier werden? Pilger: Ich möchte mich nur mit dir unterhalten. Deine Stimme ist echt süß. Melanie: Okay, hör zu, Pilger. Ich habe hier einen ernsthaften Job zu erledigen. Für süße Stimmen haben die Leute Telefonsex erfunden. Du solltest lieber die zwei Euro pro Minute zahlen, denn ich werde hier sicher nicht in den Hörer stöhnen. Pilger: (gekränkt) Oh, bitte entschuldige. Ich wollte einen Scherz machen. Wie gesagt, mein Humor ist... Wie auch immer, entschuldige. Melanie: Schon gut. Ich hatte auch einen langen Tag und bin ziemlich gestresst. (Sie bekommt einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck) Das habe ich nie gesagt, klar? Pilger: (lachend) Natürlich nicht. Melanie: Also, weshalb rufst du denn an? Pilger: Eigentlich nur, um ein wenig zu plaudern. Weißt du, ich sitze gerade zu Hause und langweile mich so, dann dachte ich, ich könnte mal ihre Hotline anrufen. Über diese Telefonsex-Sache habe ich auch schon nachgedacht, aber die Frauen da lassen nicht ganz so gut mit sich reden. Und Zwei Euro die Minute kann ich mir dann echt nicht leisten. Melanie: Aha, aber ich muss dir leider sagen, dass du hier ebenfalls an der falschen Adresse bist. Diese Hotline ist für Leute, die persönliche Probleme haben und moralische Unterstützung brauchen. Pilger: Nun, ich muss leider sagen, dass ich sehr viel Wert auf eine gepflegte Unterhaltung mit einer fremden Frau lege. Und ich denke, dass du etwas Entspannung brauchen könntest. Melanie: Tut mir leid, aber ich verdiene hier mein Geld, darauf kann ich nicht verzichten. Wiederhören. Pilger: Halt, nicht auflegen... (Melanie legt auf. Dann sieht sie das Telefon irritiert an, schüttelt den Kopf und will es aus der Hand legen, als es erneut klingelt. Langsam hebt Melanie es ans Ohr und nimmt ab) Melanie: Hallo? Pilger: Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich viel Wert auf diese Unterhaltung lege. Es wäre schön, wenn du nicht noch einmal auflegen würdest. Melanie (wütend): Du kapierst es nicht, oder? Ich habe keine Zeit, mit dir zu telefonieren. Ich muss... Pilger: (Schreit) Hättest du auch dann keine Zeit, wenn ich hier ein paar Menschen gefangenhalte und dir sage, dass ich alle umbringen werde, wenn du nicht tust, was ich sage!? Melanie: (schockiert) Was hast du da gesagt? Pilger: Ich habe hier fünf Menschen an Stühle gefesselt, und wenn du noch einmal auflegst oder irgendetwas tust, was ich dir nicht gesagt habe, wird einer von ihnen sterben. Melanie: (Schockiert und wütend) Du Arschloch, was soll die Scheiße? Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Und ruf ja nie wieder an. (Melanie legt auf und schnappt nach Luft. Dann klingelt das Telefon wieder, und sie hebt schnell ab.) Melanie: Bist das wieder du, du Arsch? Pilger: Du hast aufgelegt. Melanie: (wütend) Mann, du bist ja ein richtiges Blitzlicht. Pilger: Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Ich hatte gesagt, du sollst nicht auflegen. Jetzt muss wohl einer der Menschen sterben. Melanie: … wie bitte? Pilger: (Scheinbar im Monolog) Tja, tut mir leid, kleiner. Melanie mag dich scheinbar nicht. Na ja, Do Svidaniya. (plötzlich ertönt eine andere Stimme) Stimme: oh Gott, bitte nicht! (Man hört ein schlitzendes Geräusch, dann ein nasses Gurgeln, dass langsam verklingt. Melanie sieht zunehmend geschockt aus) Melanie: (mit schwacher Stimme) Was... was war das gerade? Pilger: Oh, dass war nur ein Jugendlicher, dem ich die Kehle aufgeschlitzt habe. Geil, dieses Gurgeln, oder? Melanie: (hysterisch) Hast du gerade einen echten Menschen umgebracht? Du Arschloch... Pilger: Halts Maul! Ich will, dass du ganz genau zuhörst. Hörst du mir zu? (Melanie nickt) Pilger: Gut. Also, ich habe hier noch vier Leute, die ich gerne umbringen würde. Und ich gebe dir, meine Kleine, dir und deiner sexy Stimme, die Chance, sie zu retten. Viel Glück. Melanie: Wa... warte. Was muss ich tun? Pilger: Na, vorhin warst du ja nicht besonders enthusiastisch. Das wird noch lustig werden. Okay, hier sind die Regeln: Erstens, wenn ich eine Frage stelle, antwortest du. Wenn ich will, dass du mir sagst, was du gerade denkst, dann sagst du es mir. Und, am wichtigsten: Das Spiel endet erst dann, wenn ich es will. Einverstanden? Melanie: (mit schwacher Stimme) Habe ich eine Wahl? Pilger: Nicht, wenn die vier Leute am Leben bleiben sollen. Melanie: (nach kurzem Zögern) Okay. Ich mach mit. Pilger: Da habt ihr es. Melanie ist doch eine ganz nette Frau. Sie hat euer Leben gerade etwas verlängert. So, nun zu uns beiden. Ich denke, wir könnten die Unterhaltung ganz leicht anfangen. Ich habe letztens Scream gesehen und bin jetzt neugierig: Was, liebe Melanie, ist dein Lieblings-Horrorfilm? Melanie: Äh... ähm... Pilger: Komm, mach hinne. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit. Melanie: Äh... Ich gucke nicht so gerne Horrorfilme... Pilger: Aber du kennst doch sicher mindestens ein oder zwei. Jetzt sag schon, ich verliere bald die Geduld. Melanie: Okay. Carrie. Pilger: Ah, der Klassiker. Meintest du das Original oder eine dieser billigen Nachahmungen? Melanie: (schluckt) Ich... ich meine diese Neuverfilmung von 2013. Pilger: (bestürzt) Was für eine Scheiße. Ich bin ja mehr ein Fan des Originals. Aber scheiß drauf. Kennst du den Film denn wirklich? Melanie: Ich denke schon. Pilger: Okay, wer hat denn das Titelgebende Mädchen gespielt. Wie hieß die Schauspielerin? Melanie: Oh, kann ich etwas Zeit zum Überlegen haben? Pilger: Genau so lange, wie ich brauche, um einem Menschen die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Melanie: Nein, nein, ich hab es. Ich weiß es. Pilger: Na, dann sag. Melanie: Äh... Chloe Martinez. Neinnein, warte. Moretz. Chloe Moretz. Sie hat Carrie dargestellt. Pilger: Tausend Punkte. Sie hat zwar einen Zweitnamen, aber das lassen wir mal so sein. (Melanie atmet erleichtert auf) Pilger: Fein. Nächste Frage: Welche Farbe hatte Carries Kleid, das sie auf dem Abschlussball getragen hat? Melanie: Rot. Ganz sicher. Pilger: Leider falsch. (Melanie sieht geschockt aus) Melanie: Nein, bitte. Töte niemanden, bitte. Pilger: keine Sorge. Immerhin warst du nah dran. Carries Mutter sagte, das Kleid sei rot gewesen, obwohl es eigentlich pink war. Nun, du hattest also immerhin teilweise recht. Ich werde niemanden töten. (Melanie atmet auf) Pilger: Aber ganz Recht hattest du auch nicht, also werde ich wohl jemandem etwas abschneiden müssen. Wie wäre es mit einem Finger? (Melanie sieht geschockt aus und ruft laut „Nein“, während man etwas spritzen hört, womöglich Blut, und einen unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei). Melanie: (weinend) Du Schwein. Du gottverdammtes Schwein. Pilger: Reg dich ab, er lebt ja noch. Außerdem kanntest du die Regeln. Bist du bereit für die nächste Frage? Melanie: Fick dich, Fick dich, Fick dich... Pilger: (Brüllt) Halts Maul, du blöde Schlampe. Okay, nächste Frage kommt: Wer hat das Buch, auf dem Carrie basiert, geschrieben? Melanie: Oh, dass, verdammt... Stephen King, glaube ich. Pilger: Glaubst du, oder weißt du es? Melanie: Ich... ich weiß es. Pilger: Und richtig. Fein gemacht. Die nächsten Fragen haben keine Folgen. Du musst nicht antworten, und den Leuten hier wird auch nichts passieren. Klar? Also, wie siehst du aus? Die Folgende Unterhaltung hängt vom Aussehen der Schauspielerin ab und wird deshalb hier nicht erwähnt. Pilger: Okay, My Dear, jetzt denke ich, hast du dir das Privileg verdient, mich etwas zu fragen. Ich höre an deiner Stimme, dass du mich ein paar Dinge fragen willst. Schieß los. Melanie: (Zögert) Warum tust du diese Scheiße? Pilger: Du stellst die Frage nach dem Motiv. Das ist schlau, aber sinnlos. Ich habe kein Motiv, zumindest kein richtiges. Melanie: Aber das kann doch nicht sein. Irgendetwas muss dich doch dazu treiben... Pilger: Hatte Hannibal Lecter ein Motiv, als er Leute aufgefressen hat? Hatte der Clown Pennywise einen Grund, all diese unschuldigen Kinder umzubringen? Leland Gaunt hatte keinen Grund, Castle Rock abzufackeln, und Ghostface aus Scream hatte ebenfalls kein Motiv. Melanie: Wovon redest du da eigentlich? Pilger: Ah, ja, hatte ich vergessen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung von Horror. Ich will damit sagen, dass einige der grausamsten Killer und Psychopathen nie ein Motiv hatten. Warum also sollte ich eines brauchen? Melanie: Ich... ich glaube, ich verstehe. Du bist einfach nur ein kranker Sadist, der sich daran aufgeilt, mit Leuten wie mir und den ganzen Leuten bei dir Spielchen zu spielen (gehässig). Na, wedelst du dir dabei gerade einen von der Palme? Pilger: (mit künstlichem Gelächter) Okay, die Pause ist vorbei. Es geht wieder ums ganze, soll heißen, um Menschenleben. Melanie: Gott, bitte... Ich kann das nicht... Pilger: (verständnisvoll) Aber natürlich kannst du das. Du hast doch schon ganz gut durchgehalten. Ich möchte nur noch mein kleines Ratespiel weiterführen. Melanie: (schluchzt) Bitte... Pilger: So, nächste Frage: Was habe ich mitten im Gesicht? Melanie: (Verständnislos) Was? Woher... Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Pilger: Du hast dreißig Sekunden. Melanie (Atmet tief durch) O... Okay. Was hast du mitten im Gesicht? Pickel, einen beschissenen Tumor? Gott, (hysterisch) Ich weiß es nicht. Pilger: Die Zeit läuft, Melanie. Melanie: Okay, okay... Was... (sieht plötzlich erleuchtet auf und flüstert) die Nase. Pilger: Ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Sprich doch bitte lauter. Melanie: Du hast eine Nase im Gesicht. Das ist es. Pilger: (schweigt kurz) Na also, das war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder? Melanie: Das war eine beschissene Falle. Pilger: Vielleicht. Aber ist dir aufgefallen, das ich dich gerade etwas gelehrt habe? Melanie: Das du ein beschissener Psychopath bist? Das wusste ich vorher schon. Pilger: Weißt du was? Sie es doch als die nächste Frage. Ich habe deine Kommentare langsam satt. Also: Was habe ich dich gerade gelehrt? Melanie: (atmet tief durch, schließt die Augen) Ignoranz? Pilger: Präzisiere. Melanie: Das... das mit der Nase war offensichtlich. Genau deshalb bin ich nicht drauf gekommen. Es war zu offensichtlich. Pilger: Du bist echt intelligent, mein Schatz. Ein wahres Superhirn. Die anderen sind da nicht so schnell drauf gekommen. Melanie: Ich versteh nicht... Die anderen? Pilger: Ach, weißt du, ich habe dieses Spiel schon das ein- oder andere Mal gespielt. Melanie: (geschockt) Mehrmals? Scheiße... Wie viele Menschen hast du getötet? Wie viele!? Pilger: Ich habe nicht mitgezählt, aber es hing sowieso immer von meinen Gesprächspartnern ab. Weißt du, Sweetheart, es ist schon vorgekommen, dass Leute nach dem dritten Toten immer noch einfach aufgelegt haben. Du hast es nur beim ersten mal versucht. Ich glaube, mit dir unterhalte ich mich von allen, die ich bisher hatte, am liebsten. Melanie: Du gottverdammtes Arschloch. Pilger jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Du solltest dich lieber etwas konzentrieren, wir spielen nämlich weiter. Melanie: Bitte... Pilger: Was war zuerst da, das Huhn oder das Ei? Melanie: (entsetzt) Darüber diskutieren die Menschen schon seit Jahrtausenden! Ich kenne die Antwort nicht. Pilger: Ich will einfach nur wissen, woran du glaubst. Melanie: Das Ei. Das Ei war zuerst da. Pilger: Und warum glaubst du das? Melanie: Ich glaube nicht an die Schöpfungsgeschichte. Demnach wäre nämlich das Huhn zuerst da gewesen. Das Ei bedeutet, durch Evolution entstanden. Deshalb glaube ich daran. Pilger: Erstaunlich. Die meisten Menschen fangen in solchen Situationen an, an Gott zu glauben, statt an Darvin. Weißt du, jetzt mag ich dich sogar noch mehr. Melanie: Kannst du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun, wenn du mich so sehr magst? Pilger: (lacht) Ganz schön unverfroren von dir. Ich denke, ich werde dir keinen Gefallen tun. Wir werden weiterspielen. Meine nächste Frage bezieht sich wieder auf Filme. Nebenbei, deinen Lieblings-horrorfilm kenne ich ja inzwischen, aber was ist dein Lieblingsfilm überhaupt? Melanie: Das... das ist jetzt eine ganz beschissene Frage. Pilger: Tja, mein Freund, sie will nicht antworten. Sorry. (man hört wieder etwas schlitzen, dann ein nasses Gurgeln. Melanie bricht fast zusammen und weint leise) Pilger: Na, wie war das? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, was passiert, wenn du nicht antwortest. Melanie: Du verdammtes Schwein. (schreit) Du beschissener Mörder! Pilger: Falls es dich beruhigt, der Kerl war derselbe, dem ich vorhin den Finger abgehackt habe. Der wäre sowieso bald verblutet. Melanie: Bitte, bitte, was willst du von mir!? Pilger: Ich will eine Antwort. Mehr nicht. Vorerst. Melanie: Okay. Ich... Mein Lieblingsfilm heißt Nicht Auflegen. Pilger: (Lacht laut) Das ist jetzt doch echt ironisch. Das war doch der Film mit dem Kerl, der in einer Telefonzelle von einem Scharfschützen terrorisiert wird, oder? Melanie: (mit schwacher Stimme) Ja, das stimmt. Pilger: Tja, ich würde meine Mutter darauf verwetten, dass du dir diesen Film nie wieder ansiehst. Habe ich recht? Melanie: (schluckt) Ja. Pilger: Tja, scheiße gelaufen, würde ich sagen. Ist aber doch ein geiles Gefühl, so etwas selbst mal zu erleben, oder? Melanie: willst du mich verarschen? Das ist kein geiles Gefühl. Ich sitze hier und unterhalte mich mit einem Psychopathen, der Menschen tötet, wenn ich nicht mit ihm rede. Pilger: Hast auch wieder recht. Ich glaube, wir sollten einfach weiterspielen. Ich habe mir gerade erst den Film Gesetz der Rache angesehen. Kennst du ihn? Melanie: ich ha... habe ihn einmal gesehen, ja. Pilger: Gut. Du bist der Meinung, das jeder Killer, jeder Psychopath ein Motiv für seine Handlungen braucht, nicht war? Also, welches Motiv wurde im Film für die Handlungen von Clyte Shelton genannt? Melanie: Ähm, dass... das war... Die Ermordung seiner Familie. Frau und Tochter wurden ermordet. Pilger: Leider falsch. Die Familie wurde zwar ermordet, aber die Frage nach dem Motiv wird im gesamten Film zwar gestellt, aber nie beantwortet. Kein einziges Mal. Melanie: Bitte... Du kannst doch jetzt niemanden umbringen. Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Pilger: Vielleicht. Aber ich denke, du hältst mich sowieso für gestört, also ist mir das scheißegal. Ich denke übrigens, dass ich die nächste Person erwürgen werde. Melanie: (schreit) Bitte nicht... (Man hört, wie jemand gurgelt und nach Luft ringt. Die Geräusche werden immer leiser, während Melanie wie gelähmt zuhört und schluchzt) Pilger: So. Jetzt gibt es nur noch zwei Leben, die du retten musst. Melanie: Hör... Hör zu. Ich habe mich doch gut geschlagen. Das hast du selbst gesagt. Bitte... Ich brauche eine Pause. Nur ein paar Sekunden. Pilger: Okay. Aber wehe, du legst auf. (Melanie legt das Telefon hin und lehnt sich zurück. Sie stöhnt und atmet tief durch. Schluchzt einmal laut. Dann greift sie wieder nach dem Hörer) Melanie: Gut, bin wieder dran. Pilger: Fein. Ich hätte dann auch schon die nächste Frage für dich. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, es wird die letzte sein. Melanie: Was? Die letzte...? Pilger: Genau. Das Spiel neigt sich seinem Ende entgegen. Und du warst wirklich eine gute Spielerin. Selbst wenn du diese Frage falsch beantwortest, hast du immerhin ein einziges Leben gerettet. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Melanie: (verbittert) Leck mich doch. Pilger: Tja, könnte schwer werden übers Telefon, aber egal. Meine Frage lautet: Wenn du wüsstest, wer ich bin, würdest du mich dann bei der Polizei verpfeifen? Melanie: (zögert kurz) Nein. Ich glaube nicht. Pilger: Aha. Warum nicht? (Melanie, sicher, die Frage richtig beantwortet zu haben, lehnt sich etwas entspannter zurück) Melanie: Ich vermute, sobald ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist, wirst du auch wissen, wer ich bin. Und du bist ein Psychopath, also müsste ich um mein eigenes Leben fürchten. Pilger: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Melanie. Du hättest gerade zwei Menschenleben gerettet. Melanie: (zuckt zusammen) Hätte? Ich hätte gerade zwei Leben gerettet? Was soll das heißen? Pilger: Ganz einfach. Es gab niemals irgendwelche Leute, die ich hier gefangen gehalten und umgebracht hätte. (Melanie sieht entsetzt aus und schweigt) Pilger: Melanie? Bist du noch dran? Melanie: (mit schwacher Stimme) Ich... ich versteh das alles nicht... Pilger: Ich habe während unseres kleinen Telefonats keinen Menschen umgebracht. Melanie: Aber... ich habe es doch gehört. Die Geräusche... Das Gurgeln... Pilger: Ich denke, ich schulde dir die Erklärung: Das war alles ich. Für das Gurgeln habe ich mir Wasser in den Hals gekippt und eben gegurgelt. Als ich so getan habe, als hätte ich dem einen Kerl den Finger abgeschnitten, habe ich einfach eine Tomate zerquetscht und laut geschrien. Und das Erwürgen war auch nicht schwer. (Pilger beginnt, erneut zu röcheln, dann räuspert er sich) Pilger: Siehst du? Ganz einfach. Melanie: Du... du hast einfach mit mir gespielt? Pilger: (aufgebracht) Natürlich. Ich habe die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass es nur ein Spiel ist. Du hast es nur ignoriert. Was habe ich dich denn heute gelehrt? Melanie: Dass... dass ich nicht auf das ganz Offensichtliche achte. Pilger: Ganz genau. Ich habe dir eine Lektion erteilt. Und bevor ich jetzt auflege, will ich, dass du mir etwas versprichst. Und ich glaube, du weißt, was das ist. Melanie: Dass ich... aufmerksamer durchs Leben gehe? Pilger: Ganz genau. Du wirst sehen, dass es dir weiterhilft. Vielleicht hören wir noch voneinander. (Pilger legt auf. Melanie legt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und scheint entweder zu lachen oder zu weinen) Zwei Tage später (Melanie geht in die Bank. An einen Geldautomaten wird sie von einem Mann angesprochen) Mann: Entschuldigung, kennen wir uns nicht von irgendwoher? Melanie: (sieht ihn kurz an) Nein, ich glaube nicht. Mann: Also bitte. Du hattest mir doch etwas versprochen. (Melanie sieht verständnislos aus) Mann: Hör mir aufmerksam zu: (langsam) achte auf meine Stimme. (Melanies Gesicht spiegelt erkennen, dann Schrecken wieder) Melanie: (Hält die Hand vor den Mund. Keucht) Oh Gott. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Experimente